Jackson Amadatha
Commander' Jackson "Jack" Amadatha '(ARRC) is the Head Director of the SI: 7 Division Bravo. He is most known for leading Division Bravo of the Stormwind Intelligence Division 7. All of his history is classified to those outside the SI: 7, though any operative would be able to read it. He holds the rank of Commander within the Grand Alliance, and Head Director, within Division Bravo. History Jackson's history before his military service isn't very important to him, even though he witnessed Lordaeron fall, it is all classified within the SI: 7 for the sake of not remembering the un-important. Jackson devoted his life to the service of the crown, and doesn't have much of a personal life besides the 'Friends with Benefits' thing every so often... Stormwind Guard Detachment 169th Jackson by the age of 18 enlisted into the Stormwind Guard, dumped into the 169th Detachment of the Stormwind Guard. In his off time, he managed to become a Jackson served a long while after being personally chosen by the King along with 50 other soldiers to make up the new Stormwind Royal Guard Detatchment 252nd, a rare event which they are not chosen from the Brotherhood of the Horse exclusively. At this point Jackson was at the rank of Corporal, aged 19, though once in the royal guard, he was quickly promoted to Sergeant as deemed fit to lead. Stormwind Royal Guard Detachment 252nd Jackson was merely settling in to his new post within the Royal Guard, leading around 20 soldiers, they where the one in charge of the front-section of the Keep. Jackson served for a long while within the 252nd, and was one of the youngest within only being 23 achieving the rank of Sergeant Major, as well as being awarded the Alliance Royal Red Cross as an extremely honorable field medic. Around the time before the Third war, against the Lich King and Scourge. Approximately 5-months before the Third War, Jackson was approached by Renzik 'The Shiv', offering a position within the Stormwind Intelligence Division 7. By this time, Jackson's off time allowed him to practice many, many arts, including mastering the arts of the Blademaster, Daggers, and many types of guns along with un-explainable hand-to-hand skills. SI:7 After being deployed in a few operations, most of them illegal, "Disapearing" some criminals and all, Mathias Shaw became extremely sketchy of the young man, only 24 at the time, being as skilled as he was with, nearly everything... Master Shaw kept a close eye on the young Sergeant Major... Though he eventually came to terms, and promoted Jackson to Knight (Stormwind), turning him into the Officer ranks. After many more years of serving, even being assigned in the Third War to attempt to gather back different items from the Scourge in hopes of finding an antidote for the plague, though failed as most expected. After the Third War was over, Jackson was promoted to Knight-Lieutenant. Later after many more operations, Deathwing's attack emerged, though the entire official and para military forces where not match, and only resulted in lost lives. By this time, Jackson was promoted to Lieutenant, and was then met with Rell Nightwind, and became a friend, and later to be tactical adviser. Later, after Deathwing's defeat, the prince of Stormwind, Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn was missing into the continent protected by mists, known today as Pandaria. Jackson, Rell, and Sully "The Pickle" where originally to deploy, and find the Prince, known as the White Pawn. But after a change of planning, Jackson was re-assigned to assist the stabilization of troops in Pandaria's shore, and Jackson was replaced with agent Amber Kearnen, for many reasons under order of Mathias Shaw. After the Pawn was retrieved, Jackson was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, and was then rumored of a new regiment, known as the Wrynn's Vanguard. Jackson was later assigned to assist the Regiment in its deployment to Draenor, and helped the Grand Marshal Tremblade, as-well as the Vanguard in tactical planning and strategic assaults. After returning from Draenor after Garrosh Hellscream was defeated, Jackson returned to be promoted to Commander. He then later founded the SI: 7 Division Bravo, another force of operatives to add to the SI: 7's list. Armor Jackson's armor was a gift to him by three Dwarves from Ironforge, whom gave him access to the Great Forge, where he hand-made his armor, made of Ghost Iron, re-enforced with Truesteel. He then brought his pieces of great Truesteel and Ghost Iron to Darnassus, where he met with a master skinner and leatherworker to make him fresh sheets of leather, made of Exotic Leather, reinforced with bits of Truesteel every few inches to enforce it. He then bound it all together, where his masterpiece was made. The Kaldorei told him to call the armor "Shan'shar", translating to "Honored Wears". Faith and Beliefs Jackson lies a large faith within the Church of the Holy Light, though he respects all beliefs that do not harm those surrounding, he seems to only be faithful within the Church of the Holy Light as unlike other beliefs such as Elune, the Holy Light has been proven to be real; though it can be used by the wrong hands, Jackson still lies a faith in it. Jackson also seems to look up to the Archbishop Alonsus Secundus as a role-model in cases.Category:Characters Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents